Insanity
by january sunshine
Summary: Yolei's in a mental hospital. Why? Read this fic! It's angsty, very angsty. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter One

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: I don't own Digimon. No money, no own, no sue.   
  
Insanity  
  
.:Chapter One:.  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
I want out of this place. I don't know why I'm here, but I'm here and they won't let me out. To top it off, Cruelty is after me. Someone I once knew had met her before.   
  
Who was that person? I forgot, but I know he was kind. He came to visit me sometimes, but he stopped coming a while back. I wonder why. There was also another kid. He came only once, but left quickly, crying. I wonder why. I had known him, too. Reliability. A girl and two boys came many times, but I haven't seen them in a while. Light, Hope, and Courage, I think that's who they were.   
  
  
  
Family... Do I have a family? Maybe not. I might have had some once, but not anymore. One girl visits a few times. She said she'll come back with someone, but who? I can't remember.   
  
  
  
I don't remember why I'm here, or my visitors, or anything. Maybe when I do, they'll let me out. But when?   
  
  
  
The white door in the room opened, and a boy walked in. He had indigo hair and eyes. Kindness, that's him! I smiled.   
  
  
  
"Hi, Yolei," he said as the door closed. "How are you doing?"   
  
  
  
"Kindness?" I said.   
  
  
  
"Kindness? That's my crest," he said.   
  
  
  
I thought on it for a moment. Crests... Kindness...   
  
  
  
"Ken!" I said, rushing into his arms and pulling him into a hug.   
  
  
  
"Y-you remember?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"I remember, Ken," I said. "Where are the others?"   
  
  
  
"Well, they, uh, couldn't make it," he said.   
  
  
  
"Ken, you're lying."   
  
  
  
/You know they don't want to come./   
  
  
  
"They'll come one day," I said. "They want to see me, right?"   
  
  
  
/No they don't. You've scared them all away./  
  
  
  
"I didn't scare anyone away!" I screamed at the voice talking to me. I moved away from Ken until I found myself at the padded wall. "Ken, I didn't scare anyone away, right? Tell her!"   
  
  
  
"Tell who?" Ken asked.   
  
  
  
/You're going to lose him, too. You're scaring him away./  
  
  
  
"I'm not scaring anyone away! They're my friends! They'll come visit me! Tell her Ken!"   
  
  
  
"Yolei, what is it?"   
  
  
  
"Tell her the others will come visit me!"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, they'll come visit!" he said.   
  
  
  
"You see? You see? He said they'd come!"   
  
  
  
/He lies./   
  
  
  
"Kindness doesn't lie!"   
  
  
  
/He does. He doesn't wannt you too worry, but they're not coming. He won't be back. Trust me./   
  
  
  
  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
  
  
  
/He won't be back./  
  
  
  
  
  
I dropped to my knees, crying at the sincerity of Cruelty. Sincerity is giving in. Slowly... easy now... No tears.   
  
  
  
"Yolei, are you all right?" Ken asked, taking a step closer.   
  
  
  
"Yolei is not here anymore. I have taken over." She smiled wickedly at the boy, and prepared to pounce on him.   
  
  
  
A nurse opened the door and seized Ken by the arm, pulling him back. "Come, she spazzed out again. She's dangerous like this."   
  
  
  
She dashed for the door, grabbing Ken's arm. She bared her teeth and prepared to bite him. The nurse peeled her off of him, then got her to lay down and rushed out of the room, closing the door. She pounded on the door.   
  
  
  
"Let me out of here!" she said.   
  
  
  
Ken hurried out of the place, not looking back.   
  
  
  
"See, I told you, he's not coming back."   
  
  
  
/H-he has to!/   
  
  
  
"You're mine, now." Then she sat and laughed evilly, while I cried.   
  
  
  
-. : . : . : . : . : .-  
  
Confusing?   
  
I made it like that.   
  
You see, She's speaking in first person point of view, but her other side is taking over, so that's where the I's come from. Get that? If not, email or review me. If so, email or review me.   
  
Darkness Princess 


	2. Chapter Two

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: I don't own Digimon. No money, no own, no sue.   
  
Insanity  
  
.:Chapter Two:.  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
I ran as fast as I could from that place. I couldn't bear seeing her like that. I ran to the train station and took a train to Tamachi, then went to my apartment and opened the front door. My Mom was in the kitchen.   
  
  
  
"Hi, Ken, honey. How's your little friend doing?"   
  
  
  
Mom, why did you have to ask? I ran to my room and closed my door. I stopped locking it a while ago. Why did you ask that? Yolei's getting worse. Much worse. She's confused, and she's giving in to her inner demon. She has to fight it, but she won't.   
  
  
  
Where did Wormmon and Hawkmon go? Hawkmon's been staying at my house since Yolei became... confused. They must be playing around somewhere, since digimon are always seen at the park. I don't have to worry about hiding them; they're commonly seen.   
  
  
  
I walked over to my computer and hopped onto the internet. "You've got mail!" it sang out. I clicked into it.   
  
  
  
~ Ken, how's she doing? You mom said you went to visit her, but I was babysitting the neighbor's kids so I couldn't meet you there. Is she getting better? -Kari ~  
  
  
  
I sighed. Better? An earthquake would be better. Well, she's logged on. I emailed her back.   
  
  
  
* Kari, actually, she's doing worse. She spazzed out at me today. -Ken *  
  
  
  
~ What happened? ~  
  
  
  
I don't want to answer her, but it would be better if she knew.   
  
  
  
* She remembered me at first, then she began shouting about everyone never visiting her, then she sort of... changed. She said Yolei wasn't here anymore, then she tried to bite me, but the doctor got me out of the room. I don't know when we'll be able to visit her again. Maybe in a week or two. *  
  
  
  
~ My goodness. I hope she'll get better. I have an idea. When she's out of this phase, we'll all go together. ~  
  
  
  
* I don't think Cody would be able to handle it. I can barely take it. *  
  
  
  
~ Well, the others could probably go. With all the support, she might start to feel better. ~  
  
  
  
* Yeah. That might work. I'll go back tomorrow and see if it's all right with the nurses. *  
  
  
  
~ Okay. I'll tell the others. Bye. ~  
  
  
  
Kari's plan made me feel better. It sounds like it would work. I just can't bare seeing her like that anymore. The visits might make her feel better. But even so, I had to get my mind off of her for a while. I surfed the internet until dinner.  
  
  
  
"Ken, honey, dinner's ready!" My mom called.   
  
  
  
I went into the dining room and sat in my seat. I picked up my chopsticks and began eating quietly with my family. My mother figured I would become upset mentioning Yolei, so she kept quiet. She must have warned my dad because he didn't say anything either. And the digimon said they'd be back late so Mom saved them some food. There was nothing to talk about. I finished, then went back to my room.   
  
  
  
The digimon came in through the patio, and once again, I had to be the bearer of bad news.  
  
  
  
After finishing my weekend homework, which was difficult since I couldn't concentrate, I climbed onto my bed and began to think.   
  
  
  
Yolei was the tirst thing to come into my mind. I already lost one person... I couldn't lose another. My brother, I lost him... I can't lose my friend also. That would be too much. I didn't even get to ask her out. Wait, did I just think that?   
  
  
  
I'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow will come faster.   
  
  
  
-. : . : . : . : . : .-  
  
I had writer's block so it's sort of short. I really didn't think I knew what Ken would think so I put as much as I could. The next chapter will be longer.   
  
Darkness Princess 


	3. Chapter Three

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: I don't own Digimon. No money, no own, no sue.   
  
Insanity  
  
.:Chapter Three:.  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
I decided to quit crying. There was nothing more to cry about. Except the fact that Cruelty was busy trying to take over. I remember the day I met her...  
  
  
  
  
  
I had been having a bad day. Of course, being the slightly spoiled child that I am, I usually have bad days when I don't get my way, but this one was much worse. The older kids started messing with me, I heard some kids talking about me by the lockers in the hall, and I wasn't on speaking terms with half the digidestined, namely Kari and Davis. I had gotten into a fight with Kari over something stupid and I hadn't talked to her. And Davis, well, we got into another one of our fights.   
  
I went home and flopped on my bed, then she came. She began talking to me, welcoming my pain. She made me feel happy with her, made me feel secure with her, made me want revenge.   
  
No, I couldn't take revenge. But she wanted to make me... even if she had to manipulate me to do it. She took over, putting thoughts in my head.   
  
  
  
I was alone, lost, and afraid. Unsure of my life... unsure of myself.   
  
  
  
I tried to get rid of her, but just telling her wouldn't work. My family would wake me up at nights, saying I would be screaming at someone in my sleep. I was screaming at her. She still wouldn't leave me alone. She picked at my memories until all I could think about were the memories I didn't want to have.  
  
  
  
Like the one when my sister tried getting me to throw out the window because I got into her paints and mixed the colors on her bed. Or the time when I accidentally grabbed my other sister's Diary instead of a schoolbook and took it to school and showed my friends. Or when I broke my brother's CD player.   
  
  
  
She said it was all my fault.   
  
But how is a seven-year-old supposed to know how to work with paints? How is a five-and-a-half-year-old supposed to know that baloney doesn't work as a good CD? And it's not really my fault that my sister put her diary where I put my book.   
  
  
  
That was my reasoning, but she wouldn't listen. She called me weak, saying I was just creating excuses. She wanted to take over.  
  
  
  
I tried fighting her off, but I barely got to sleep since she bugged me at nights. I began screaming, crying in my sleep, for her to meave me alone. But it didn't work.   
  
  
  
Nothing did.   
  
  
  
I got hold of my father's lighter one day. I had no clue what I was doing, and I don't think she did either; if she did, it was a well-kept secret. I walked into my room, a flame flickering on the end of the lighter. I smiled at it, just enjoying it. I took it and held it in front of my curtains, waiting for them to be engulfed in flames. She enjoyed it, so I decided to enjoy it too. Although I hated her, she still had some control of my feelings.  
  
  
  
I think it was a suicide attempt. I was trying to set my room on fire. I really don't know what I was doing. Neither did my family. I wasn't thinking.  
  
  
  
I think that's why they sent me here.   
  
  
  
I wonder if they would ever come back.   
  
  
  
/I didn't scare them away, did I?/  
  
  
  
"'Course you did."  
  
  
  
/These are private thoughts here! Leave me alone!/  
  
  
  
"Nope, nothing's private when it comes to me. They're not coming, you know."   
  
  
  
I know they're coming. I just know it. They have to. Ken never broke a promise to me.   
  
  
  
But will he break one now?   
  
  
  
/No, I can't think like that. He'll be coming./  
  
  
  
"No, no one's coming."   
  
  
  
Footsteps were heard coming closer, then the door opened. He didn't break his promise after all.   
  
  
  
"No, you--you weren't supposed to be coming!" she shouted at him.   
  
  
  
"K-ken, what--what's going on?" a voice asked.   
  
  
  
I know that voice. Light! It's Kari!   
  
  
  
"No, he brought another one!" she shouted.   
  
  
  
Kari stepped in the room, walking behind Ken.   
  
  
  
"Hi, Yolei," Ken said.   
  
  
  
/I want to tell him hi./   
  
  
  
"No, you can't speak to him. Or the girl!"   
  
  
  
Kari looked at Ken, tears filling in her eyes.   
  
  
  
C'mon Kari, don't cry. Cruelty will be pleased.   
  
  
  
Before I knew it, those words flowed out of my mouth.   
  
  
  
"Yolei!" Kari said.   
  
  
  
"Cruelty's trying to take over!" I shouted.   
  
  
  
I was in control again. Well, at least for a while. I decided to try.   
  
  
  
"She's trying to take over. Don't cry, she'll be pleased."   
  
  
  
/I will regain my control. Just you watch./   
  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" I shouted at her. Kari took a step away from me. "No, Kari, not you. Please don't leave!"   
  
  
  
-. : . : . : . : . : .-  
  
So... what do you think? It took me a while to write this, because I was at a loss for words. Well, please review, and I will update. 


	4. Chapter Four

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: I don't own Digimon. No money, no own, no sue.   
  
Insanity  
  
.:Chapter Four:.  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
  
  
It was slightly scary, seeing Yolei like this. But I was going to be strong for her, we all would be.   
  
  
  
"Please don't leave me with her!" Yolei cried.   
  
  
  
"I'm not going to leave," I said, my voice slightly shaky. "But who are you with?"   
  
  
  
Yolei got up from the small bed and grabbed my shoulders, firmly. "Cruelty," she hissed. "She's trying to take over! You can't leave me!"   
  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," I said. "Don't worry, I won't leave."   
  
  
  
"No, this isn't supposed do happen," Yolei whispered.   
  
  
  
"Huh?"   
  
  
  
Ken walked over to me. "She might start spazzing out again."   
  
  
  
"Yes it is!" she said louder, grabbing her head. "Quit talking to me!"   
  
  
  
I took a step back. It was definitely getting weirder, and Yolei's phase was creeping me out. Ken didn't move, but I could see tears glistening in his eyes. It hurt him to see her this way, but he wouldn't stop visiting.   
  
  
  
My digivice started beeping.   
  
  
  
"What is going on?" I whispered, taking it out of my pocket as it stopped.   
  
  
  
Yolei's eyes glowed an angry red. "You are interfering in my plans. I shall eliminate you." Then she started approaching Ken. Ken took a few steps back. Yolei pounced on him, her teeth showing. She bit his arm.   
  
  
  
"Ken!" I said.   
  
  
  
"I-I'm okay," he said, then turned to Yolei. "Yolei, it's Ken. It'll be all right. Come on, Yolei, snap out of it! You can do this!"   
  
  
  
Yolei bit harder, causing Ken to wince. She drew blood, and quite a bit of it.   
  
  
  
"Ken...?" I said.   
  
  
  
He had his eyes closed, tight. "Y-Yolei, you have... you have to quit... biting me!"   
  
  
  
I kneeled behind him. Thinging fast, I began tickling Yolei. I had no idea why, it just popped into my head. Yolei began laughing, Ken's blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Ken was able to pull his arm out of Yolei's mouth. I kept tickling.   
  
  
  
"S-stop! Th-That ti-ti-tickles! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Yolei screamed. "Kari!"   
  
  
  
I stopped. Yolei's spazzed-out self didn't know my name. "Yolei?" I said.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" Yolei asked. "Is she... is she... gone?"   
  
  
  
"Who? Cru--"   
  
  
  
Yolei covered my mouth. "Don't say her name!" she whispered. Then she crawled over to Ken, who was holding his arm tightly. "D-did I do that?" she asked.   
  
  
  
"No, not you. 'Her'. I-it's all right." Ken winced again.   
  
  
  
"Go get the nurse to clean it up," I said. "I'll stay with her."   
  
  
  
Ken nodded, and stood up. He headed towards the door. He left.   
  
  
  
Yolei gasped. "W-where's he going. He's not... he's not leaving me... is he?"   
  
  
  
"No, he'll be back. He's just going to get his arm fixed up. Don't worry," I explained. "He'll come back."   
  
  
  
Yolei smiled. We waited a moment, then Ken came back in, his arm bandaged. Yolei crawled over to him, hugged him, and smiled.  
  
  
  
Soon, her smiled disappeared and she grabbed her head tightly. She stood up, then dropped her hands to her side. She looked at me angrily. "You are interfering with my plans!" Then she seemed to be arguing with someone.   
  
-"Of course, you imbisile!"-  
  
="Who are you calling a imbisile?!"=   
  
-"You, you idiot!"-   
  
="Call me an idiot again and I'll kick your--"=   
  
-"Watch it! Hey, we forgot to let her loose. She's no use now. Discard of her."-   
  
  
  
"Yolei...?" I said unsurely.   
  
  
  
-"Crap! The friend heard us!"-   
  
="Free her. We'll plan later."=  
  
  
  
Yolei grabbed her head again, dropping to her knees. She fell forward. Ken reached out and caught her, causing his arm a great deal of pain. He ignored it. "Yolei, are you all right?"   
  
  
  
Yolei groaned, exausted, then smiled. "I'm free," she said feebly, "they've set me free."   
  
  
  
"Free?" I repeated. "What's going on?" My digivice started beeping once more, Ken's joining in. Soon, they let out a high pitched wail, pounding on my eardrums. We all grabbed out ears, closing our eyes.  
  
  
  
The sound stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes. The place was pitch black, a small light around me. I looked up; no source for the light. I glanced down; no shadow.   
  
  
  
"What's going on? Where am I? Ken? Yolei? Are you here? Is anyone here?" I called. My voice echoed slightly, sending a chill down my spine.  
  
  
  
Silence. I guess I am alone.   
  
  
  
No... what's that sound...?   
  
  
  
...Sounds like running water...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kari Kamiya, we've been waiting for you..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-. : . : . : . : . : .-  
  
Ooh, evil me, leaving at a cliffhanger like that. Well, what do you think? Read and review, and I will update.   
  
Darkness Princess 


End file.
